Muramana
Muramana= * 1000 mana = * 25 attack damage + 20 (from passive) = ** Total Gold Value = * 2 attack damage (for every ) = * is gold efficient, without Shock. }} Built from automatically transforms into this item upon fully charging (750 bonus mana). |-| Muramana (Quick Charge)= * 1000 mana = * 25 attack damage + 20 (from passive) = ** Total Gold Value = * 2 attack damage (for every ) = * is gold efficient, without Shock. }} Built from automatically transforms into this item upon fully charging (750 bonus mana). Similar Items Notes * The transformation of into isn't unique. You can have more than one, but Shock can be only applied once. * If you own both and before reaching 750 bonus mana, Archangel's Staff takes priority and will transform into . ** The transformation drains Mana Charge, leaving the remaining Manamune on 0 bonus mana. This can be recharged, and will transform into upon completion. ** It is possible to charge a third for a further 750 bonus mana. Note that the and passives of Archangel's and Manamune, and the transformation passives are unique and so further purchases won't provide anything beyond the base stats. * This item, by itself, grants a total of 45 attack damage with its passive. * There is sometimes a tooltip bug where the bonus AD from mana will "cap" at 80, however, the actual bonus AD from mana not capped and will still be granted. * While unstated in the in-game description, the item does not trigger on single target damage over time abilities, such as and Drain, or non-damaging abilities such as . ** In-game description: "Single target abilities or attacks will consume 3% of your current mana to deal twice that as physical damage." * Multiple component spells which are calculated as single-target spells, such as , will proc Muramana's passive multiple times, in this instance this will result in additional physical damage up to roughly 38.4% of the champion's current mana. * Manaless champions may charge the , and to get and . However, they will not get any bonuses from , as well as and . * Runaan's Hurricane applies Muramana's bonus damage on each bolt, draining mana dramatically while dealing bonus damage. * Single-target item actives like apply Muramana's toggle. * There are a selection of on-hit effects that are classified as abilities, and will trigger Muramana's damage twice. The reason for this is Muramana is triggered once as an on-hit effect, and once as an on-ability effect. Typically, an ability will apply either on-hit effects or on-ability effects, but the following abilities apply both: ** , , , and . *** applies both on-hit effects and on-ability effects, like the above. However, the basic-attack component deals 0 damage. Unlike how Muramana will not trigger if an ability deals no damage (such as ), it will trigger if an attack deals no damage. *** Prior to v3.03, would trigger the damage on each attack while active. ** and will also trigger Muramana when the marks are consumed, potentially allowing for double-damage if they are triggered by a basic attack or single target, non-periodic spell. Trivia * The name Muramana seems to be based on , a sword made by a famous Japanese swordsmith. * Muramana was the first item to have an ability toggle (now known as its second passive, Shock). ** The ability toggle could be a reconstruction of the old passive of . Patch history Now correctly refunds . ;V6.9 * Mana regeneration reduced to 0% from 25%. * Refunds . ;V6.4 * Toggle effect changed into a second passive. ** Passive is disabled while below . Bonus damage only triggers versus champions. ;V6.3 * Crystal Scar version disabled. ;V3.8 * Now upgrades out of . ;V3.5 (Balance update) * Toggle damage changed to physical from magic. ;V1.0.0.152 Added * Builds from when the Mana Charge passive is at 750 mana. * +1000 mana * +20 attack Damage * +7 mana regen per 5 seconds * Unique Passive – Awe: Gain Attack Damage equal to 2% of your maximum Mana. * Toggle: Your single target spells and attacks consume 3% of your current mana to deal twice the amount as magic damage. }} References cs:Muramana de:Muramana es:Muramana fr:Muramana pl:Muramana ru:Muramana zh:Muramana Category:Attack damage items Category:Mana items Category:Mana regeneration items Category:On-hit effect items Category:Transformed items